


Our Haven's Lullaby

by Ziane



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild powerplay, Oil as Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Sunshot Campaign, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: The Sunshot Campaign ended a while ago, but the consequences of their actions still linger in the cultivation world. Albeit their lives have come to normal, the Four Great Clans focus on rebuilding their cities and mending the damages of the war. A couple suffers the side effects of an unmerciful world and circumstances that foreshadow what’s coming from the hands of their own sworn brother.





	Our Haven's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ I hope you like my take on this pairing. I love Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen so so so muuuuuch (∩˃o˂∩)♡
> 
> Warning!: There are implicit spoilers of Chapters around 45 and 50! Be careful, if you haven't read those chapters you might find out things that haven't happened in the donghua yet <3

In the calmness of the Qinghe Nie Sect’s residence, the mellow notes of a distant melody seep through the semi-opened windows of the sect leader’s chambers. The breeze comes in bringing the scent of the blooming spring and lets out the melodic chords of a well-known yet secret composition of the Gusu Lan Sect. The Song of Clarity, a mind-calming melody that soothes your soul, comforts your heart, and simmers down your anger. And Nie Mingjue needs all the help he can gather regarding that matter.

His sect is famous for cultivating fierce spirits with the _dao_ which helps in battle but has severe consequences to the cultivator. A good deal of wen-dogs fell under his blade for the greater good, and even though a seeming peace conquers the cultivation world, Nie Mingjue dwells on his wrongs and the many injustices that slip through his fingers. Many men lost their lives under his command, but two burn deep in his conscience because they died by the hand of an old friend that then claimed to save his life. Whenever Nie Mingjue remembers, his heart shrinks and his sense of righteousness goads him to fight the injustice that seems forgotten for everyone but himself.

His little brother’s lack of determination also robs him of his sleep. At his age, Nie Huaisang should be preparing to lead the sect as the second young master. Instead, he frisks around with interests that have nothing to do with the cultivation world. Collecting fans and pretty things, neglecting his training, his heart lying anywhere but where it should. Lan Xichen brushes his fingers over the strings gracefully, erasing momentarily the subtle frown between his eyebrows at the thought of his younger brother. If it weren’t for the caring lover ensuring the peace of his soul and mind, he would lose himself in his ire.

Nie Mingjue lies on his back, sighing and yielding to the strains pulling at his heart and snaring the burdens of his soul. But there is one treacherous disquiet permanently lurking his mind. Like an opened wound covered in salt, unable to heal, the sting resounding through his body and reminding him of the betrayal. The mere thought of Meng Yao, the former Jin Guangyao, rouses his anger like nothing ever has. Although he saw his true self, Nie Mingjue could do nothing to stop him; much less after he played the victim with everyone else and supposedly saved the cultivation world with his intrigues. Fools! How can they not see what is clearly there behind the foreboding shadow that crosses his gaze behind the seemingly truthful words that leave his mouth?

A particularly soothing euphony fades his worries away, like a cooling breeze in a summer day, bringing him a comfort long forgotten. Nie Mingjue turns his gaze to look at him. The brightest Jade of Lan, a vision in silver, white, and blue that shines in the afterglow of their lovemaking. His dark eyes glance at the guqin tenderly, his fingers smoothing the strings, eliciting the most enrapturing noises with a gentle brush or a decisive tug. His eyes fall on the partly opened robe, revealing a slit of jade skin just for him. The scenery is so domestic, for a moment he wished this was his every day and not just a glimpse of rapture.

The slender figure of Lan Xichen, kneeling majestically before his zither, mesmerizes him while he plays once more the melody that shooshes his worries away. The exquisite tunefulness carries within the spiritual power flowing from Lan Xichen’s golden core. Undeserving, Nie Mingjue smiles, turning to lie on a side to admire his alluring beauty. Life drifts them apart way too often to his liking, but the secrecy of their relationship is sacred to him, especially in these strange times when friend or foe is yet to be revealed. The war may be over, but Nie Mingjue knows the danger lingers in the air to poison them all in an intoxicating wave when they least expect it.

His chambers are nothing sumptuous, the colors too dark and masculine which make Lan Xichen’s presence stand out even more; like the fine porcelain in the middle of the room. The tumbled sheets around them snitch the passion of their lovemaking. Nie Mingjue even made him bring the guqin to play in bed alluding he would not allow him to leave his side for as long as his stay lasts. He hopes is longer than the last time.

The guqin of Lan Xichen paints the room in a calming melody that invades the atmosphere and anyone walking in. No one would dare though, not when Nie Mingjue secludes himself with Lan Xichen, usually right upon his arrival. They are an open secret to those close to him because his face brightens and softens at the mere sight of the snow-like features of Lan Xichen. Far from cold or distant, they would melt the snow itself with its shiny warmth. Nie Mingjue swoons in delight, letting out a sigh at the otherworldly vision. With only a thin, white robe draping down his body and covering his nudeness, Lan Xichen shines, caressing the strings while a beaming smile makes Nie Mingjue’s heart leap. How unworthy of him, of his kindness, of the endless beauty displayed just for his eyes.

During the war, Nie Mingjue fell in love as only his hot-blooded heart would allow him to: in an instant. One second he glanced at Lan Xichen and the other a red string wrapped tightly around his heart as a solemn promise for eternity. His stomach churned as it would before a cliff, but one he feared not. Lan Xichen’s dexterity in and out of battle mesmerized him; not only the Gusu Lan Leader possesses fierce battle skills but a natural ingenuity to mediate in a conflict. After how helpful he was during the war, he earned the respect of many sects that followed him gladly to fight the Qishan Wen Sect and its subordinates. Nie Mingjue’s growing admiration turned into the most devoted love despite the gruesomeness of the war and the ill wishes from their other sworn brother. His meddling did nothing to quench his passion, and once the war was over, Nie Mingjue promised to himself to cherish this gift for as long as his heart beats.

“Better?” Lan Xichen asks, noting Nie Mingjue’s distracted gaze riveting every trace of exposed skin. Not that he minds.

“Yes,” Nie Mingjue answers with a big grin that few have had the pleasure to enjoy. How not to smile upon the magnificent creature in front of him? Lan Xichen belongs to the immortal heavens and not the earth and yet here he is, gifting him his expertise to appease his bad temper.

“You should let A-Yao play for you more often,” he says with the intentions to smooth over the conflict, but he notes the sudden furrow between his eyebrows at the mere mention of their brother.

There was a time when Lan Xichen thought Nie Mingjue admired Jin Guangyao, even regarding him in high esteem, but not anymore; not after the fateful incident and the espionage mission that won the war. But at what cost?. As much as he trusts Nie Mingjue, Lan Xichen also trusts Jin Guangyao, and his heart and his sect rules don’t allow to settle for a one-sided judgment without considering all the implications. Which, until today, are still unknown, tarnished with secrecy and one-sided versions. “Don’t mention him,” Nie Mingjue hisses, breathing in deeply and closing his eyes to let the magical strings reach his heart once more. It really works, his body answers to Lan Xichen and his heart swells whenever he’s around him. Even if he weren’t playing the Song of Clarity, he would be instantly blessed by his presence and robbed of his grumpy mood.

Jin Guangyao comes once a week to play for him encouraged by Lan Xichen. Nie Mingjue has no heart to go against his wishes even though he cannot stand the man and his intrigues, much less at his own home. “It feels different when you play for me, Lan Huan.”

“It should not,” Lan Xichen says with a big smile.

“A weight off my mind that just goes away,” Nie Mingjue stretches, recognizing the last part of the score and the end of the song. The melody slowly drifts to mingle with the silence guided by Lan Xichen’s expert fingers. “As though all I could feel is my love for you and not the resentfulness of my heart.” He grants him a pleasant smile while his fingers pluck the strings one last time, allowing the bass to lead the harmonics until they fade in the air.

“You are biased,” Lan Xichen says, putting the guqin away as a faint chuckle leaves his lungs. Nie Mingjue grunts, straightening and grasping his wrist, bringing him to the bed right by his side, slightly lying over his strong, naked body. Unlike him, only a thin white sheet covers his nakedness.

“I live for your smile,” Nie Mingjue whispers, moving away the strands of hair that the forehead ribbon usually keeps in place. Before the kiss, he opens his mouth to trap his smile into his lips; to assail him with the whole extent of his passion until he steals a desperate whine from his lover. Like melting snow in your mouth, Lan Xichen smiles smugly at his passionate kisses, returning them tenfold with a lust collected after many days apart.

Lan Xichen yields, as always, overwhelmed by the strength of the arms around him, touching and owning his body like no one would dare but him. Nie Mingjue can be quite the harsh lover if he loses himself in their mating or the tenderest partner that will shower him in endless dainty kisses and loving words. Lan Xichen loves both facets equally, cherishes both, spurs him on whatever his mood is and guides him to the unshakable peace they share now. Big hands fondle the small of his back and down the lush curve of his ass while Nie Mingjue feasts on his mouth. His song may have subdued his anger, but has also fueled his desire.

In a graceful movement, Nie Mingjue tumbles him over, longing for his body. He places a flustered Lan Xichen on top of him, his hair draping down like an onyx sea that emphasizes the fairness of his skin. It tickles his muscled chest and reminds him of the unquenchable thirst of his heart. His abused lips glisten as a ripe plum. It’s always like this when they cannot see each other for many restless moons and weary days. “How is the restoration of your home?” Nie Mingjue asks.

The Gusu Lan Sect works hard to reestablish the Cloud Recesses to what it was before the Wen Sect and its loyal dogs burned everything down. Those were harsh times when he missed him every day even if they weren’t in a relationship yet. Lan Xichen would visit Heijan often in his endless conquest to aid fellow cultivators in need. He would rest shortly there, lightening up the grisliness of the war with his presence. Nie Mingjue was always a distant observer of his beauty, an admirer of his pristine figure and irreproachable demeanor. Lan Xichen is a man worthy of his affection. He loved him first in the shadows, disguised as a surreptitious admiration and brotherly fondness until he could love him as the most fervent lover.

After the flower banquet in Lanling, Nie Mingjue, unable to escape his infatuation any longer, confessed his unrequited love to Lan Xichen. In a rush; words blurting out of him until he couldn’t bear it any longer and took his mouth with haste, believing he could at least steal a kiss to appease his soul and his shattered heart. Lan Xichen returned the kiss, melting in his strong arms and demanding tongue, snitching he also held deep feelings for him. And one could say they drowned in their love after that, refusing to let go.

Lan Xichen’s clear laugh echoes in the room. Bracing himself on Nie Mingjue’s chest. He straddles him with a leg at either side of his waist. It is rare to be granted the full expanse of his body as peacefully as they lie at this very moment. With freedom of movement usually restrained by Nie Mingjue’s weight over his own. “Now you want to converse!” Lan Xichen teases with a sly smile while his hands fondle the impressive muscles. He has had the pleasure to witness his mightiness in the midst of battle and in the heat of passion. Both outstanding. Nie Mingjue curls the corner of his mouth upward in a smug smile, his hands behind his head granting him a nonchalance only Lan Xichen’s presence and the Song of Clarity combined could achieve. It makes Lan Xichen laugh even louder. “Mingjue-xiong…”

Upon his arrival, Nie Mingjue took him the moment they retired to his private chambers. The reception was brief, his eyes glittering in lust since they spotted him in the distance. Lan Xichen could only laugh and yield at Nie Mingjue tearing the seams of his garments, disrobing him with haste as he discarded his clothes in a bundle. He took him in his arms as though we weighted nothing and carried him to the nearest wall. Nie Mingjue was starved and Lan Xichen was the only nourishment in the world. Under the mercy of those muscles honed in numerous battles, time blurred. Back against a wooden wall, legs spread around him as an unbeatable invitation. He clung to his shoulders, feeling a pair of callouses hands supporting his ass and spreading him. The searing length of Nie Mingjue sheathed in his body in a slow but ruthless glide. He found him already slicked with oil and ready for his thickness. The sultriest mewl left his lungs at the first thrust, and many more followed and filled the room with the noises of flesh clashing against flesh. If Lan Xichen hadn’t come somehow prepared for his hot-blooded lover, he’d be sore for days! But he learned his lesson.

After the polite greeting and the sudden unleashed passion, Lan Xichen got a thousand more of his lascivious kisses riveting the length of his body; from his most intimate parts to his plump lips. He let out moan after moan under such a demanding lover. Those are the kisses Nie Mingjue reserves only for the privacy of his chambers. Loving words mumbled into his mouth made the kisses sloppy and tender, sort of desperate, speaking of the kind of love that sears your soul and swells your heart. His blood runs hot in every aspect of his life.

“Your people need you,” Nie Mingjue says, his hands sneaking underneath the thin robe that covers him, touching the softness of his thighs in a sinuous path upward. “I wouldn’t want to keep you from them or your obligations.”

His sense of duty always comes first even if it means to be apart from his beloved. Lan Xichen smiles tenderly, cocking his head while he studies the worrisome features that give Nie Mingjue a permanent wrinkle between his brows and an aura of sovereignty he genuinely admires. “You are also my concern, Mingjue-xiong,” Lan Xichen purrs, knowing exactly what to say and how to touch him until his desire for him is nigh unbearable and he gets what he wants: six feet of unrestrained male pinning him to the nearest surface, steep or even. Only here can Lan Xichen be his true self, free from the rules that tie him to his righteousness, stripped from the forehead ribbon that reminds him to conduct himself. If Lan Wangji knew about this, he’d be truly disappointed, but he has his own shameful desires to hide from everyone else except for his dearest elder brother. If only Wei Wuxian didn’t possess an oblivious heart and Lan Wangji such a collected personality…

“Is that why you’re here?” Nie Mingjue teases. “My welfare concerns you?”

Lan Xichen reaches behind himself, fumbling around until his hand wraps around a half-hard cock already succumbing to his charms. “Very concerned,” Lan Xichen whispers, biting his lower lip and tugging gently at Nie Mingjue’s awakening arousal before he lets go. Nie Mingjue groans and squeezes his thighs.

Lan Xichen loves coming to the Unclean Realm. The excuse of playing the guqin for him turned into something trivial when they both know the real reason is their secret liaison. The struggles of the war are no longer a concern, except for the efforts of rebuilding his home. An atmosphere of peace and frivolousness followed ever since the flower banquet in the Lanlin Jing Sect’s domains. Everything falls into place except Nie Mingjue’s grudges with Jin Guangyao that trouble him every day. If it’s not A-Yao the one complaining about Nie Mingjue’s behavior and the affronts he puts him through, it’s Nie Mingjue’s suffering a fit of rage at him for a past rancor or a recent one. It doesn’t matter. His self-restraint flies out of the window whenever Jin Guangyao is around. It worries him that he is unable to smooth over the conflict.

“We are doing all we can to rebuild our home, thank you for asking,” Lan Xichen says with a surreptitious smile. “How’s your younger brother?” Nie Huaisang studied in the Cloud Recesses before the Sunshot Campaign, and Lan Xichen kept an eye on him for Nie Mingjue. Remembering those years when they only shared a friendship make him yearn at how easy their relationship might have been back then compared to the necessity of keeping it hidden now. A request made by Nie Mingjue that he wouldn’t dare to displease even though he doesn’t share his motives.

“A naïve brat and a good for nothing,” Nie Mingjue says, his lips a thin line of worrisome. “He refuses to train with the saber or improve his cultivation,” he hisses and the playful hands kneading his skin stop at a halt. “I won’t be the leader of the Sect forever…” Lan Xichen grants him a tender smile.

“A-Yao says he excels in calligraphy and several arts,” Lan Xichen says, his hands roaming the expanse of his chest as he speaks to appease the anger that lies underneath. “Your brother is a gentle soul.” Nie Mingjue lets out a hearty sigh. “His interests lay somewhere else, but you cannot say you don’t love him with all your heart.”

“I want him to reach his full potential,” Nie Mingjue admits. “He will need it even if all he cares now are the folding fans that Meng Yao gifts him.” Lan Xichen chuckles and shakes his head. It’s unbelievable how Nie Mingjue blames all his troubles to Jin Guangyao even if it concerns his own brother. Lan Xichen suspects the quarrel between them will worsen over time if he doesn’t intercede.

“Our brother means well,” Lan Xichen says, trying to appease his sulking lover. “The last time A-Yao came you didn’t let him play for you…” The last sentence is a murmur he hopes Nie Mingjue understands as an honest concern and not a scolding.

“I want you to come, not him.” Nie Mingjue straightens on a seated position, throwing Lan Xichen off balance before he holds him close and accommodates him in his lap. He peppers kisses across his collarbone, deft fingers sliding the silky robe until it drapes down one of his shoulders, the long sleeves pooling at his side.

“You should make amends,” Lan Xichen whispers, taking advantage of the distraction of his body while Nie Mingjue busies on mapping the silt of exposed skin in dainty kisses. “It breaks my heart to see you arguing so often.” A hint of sadness tinges his words. His two sworn brothers cannot stand each other and there’s nothing he can do.

“Where does this interest come from?” Nie Mingjue meets his gaze, pausing the worshiping of his body while his arms tighten their embrace in a possessive, unconscious gesture.

“A-Yao said…” Lan Xichen pauses, letting out a frustrated gasp. “Never mind.”

“You two and your secrets…” Nie Mingjue squints at him, staring into Lan Xichen’s eyes and wondering if Jin Guangyao has been badmouthing him again. Lan Xichen senses his distress and softens his expression at the same time he cups Nie Mingjue’s face into his slender fingers.

“So covetous of me when all I want is your happiness,” Lan Xichen says with a pout on his lips.

“Did he say something?” Nie Mingjue asks, not falling for his charms so easily. “Does he know about us?” A flash of rage crosses his eyes like a shadow in a moonless night. Lan Xichen shakes his head, but it doesn’t convince him. “Meng Yao has the ability to know where your heart lays and uses it against you. I don’t want him to know my soul is yours from day to night.”

“Such a romantic, Mingjue-xiong…” Lan Xichen says, tucking a black strand of hair behind his ear while he stares into his lover’s deep eyes. To his surprise, they are filled with concern.

“Lan Huan,” he warns.

“Let us not quarrel over A-Yao again,” Lan Xichen says, winning the battle this time. No matter how much he tries to bring peace to his heart playing the Song of Clarity, the mere mention of Jin Guangyao awakens his anger and fuels his grumpy mood.

“He could never discern my wishes,” Nie Mingjue says. “Tell me, does he know?” A truthful sense of uneasiness deepens the furrow between his eyebrows, and Lan Xichen regrets bringing up the subject at once.

“I respected your wishes and kept our tryst secret,” Lan Xichen says with a withheld smile menacing to stretch his lips. “As discreet as I can be, having in mind you drag me into your bed as soon as I arrive not minding the hour!” He chuckles and succeeds at lifting Nie Mingjue’s bad mood again because his hands grope for his ass and push him onward.

“Is that what I am to you?” Nie Mingjue breathes the words into his mouth, and Lan Xichen’s heart leaps. He winds both arms around his broad shoulders for support, hovering his lips over his mouth and playing the same hard-to-get game. “A lover?”

“I’d take you to my home and make you my partner any day, Mingjue-xiong,” Lan Xichen says and Nie Mingjue grins a boyish smile that swells his heart.

“With my temper?” Nie Mingjue leans forward, briefly pressing their lips together.

“I’d quench your fire…” Lan Xichen whispers sultrily. “Soothe your temper…” He lets his tongue out to taste the wonders of those lips that were a thin line moments ago. They bare now a predatory row of white teeth that Lan Xichen wants sparing bites on his body. “You worry too much.”

“Hm…” Nie Mingjue groans, his hands sneaking underneath the white robe, prying it open to bare his torso for more of his kisses. Lan Xichen chuckles, gasping when Nie Mingjue closes his mouth around a nipple, suckling gently while humming his delightfulness.

“About your brother,” Lan Xichen says, his stomach curling nice and warm at the tender swipes of his tongue over his skin. “If you want -another needy gasp- he could come to the Cloud Recesses again.” Nie Mingjue ignores him, nibbling and biting his way to the other nipple while his hands roam his way up and down the small of his back to squeeze his ass. “He’s always welcome there to focus on his cultivation…” Lan Xichen elicits a loud whine when he bites his perked nip. Every word is a struggle.

“You want to converse now?” Nie Mingjue groans, muffling Lan Xichen’s almost childish laugh.

“I want to offer you my help and…” His words die on a moan when Nie Mingjue runs two fingers up and down his rim. Lan Xichen’s legs tremble as he arches his spine in a tantalizing curve. They breach in, finding a slick mixture of oil and the remains of their earlier encounter. Nie Mingjue’s lust lingers in him easing the way of those determined fingers. “You are welcome there too,” he says, struggling with the sudden intrusion.

“Maybe we should visit,” Nie Mingjue says, relishing in the gentle blush that spreads as a watercolor on Lan Xichen’s cheeks as he finds his way with him. He drags his lips over his flushed skin as he speaks, flicking his tongue to drive him mad while his fingers thrust in and out at a leisurely pace.

“The calming atmosphere would be beneficial for you both,” Lan Xichen says, determined to maintain his composure even though what he wants now is to ride Nie Mingjue’s fingers. The subtle swaying of his hips is the telltale of his intentions.

“I am sure…” A deep, throaty whisper prickles at the little hairs at his nape. “There, I could love you with no restraint…”

“Oh!” Lan Xichen says with a mischievous smile. “But are you ever restrained?”

“Owning you, day and night,” Nie Mingjue whispers, his cock swelling by his own doing, Lan Xichen’s brushing against his firm stomach. “I’ll get lost in your body where no one will ever find me, where no one will ever find you either, Lan Huan…”

“Will you make me forget my obligations?” Lan Xichen says, pursing his lips.

“You’ll forget what day it is.” He marks his words as he sinks his fingers as deep as he can in this position, finding his lover tender and ready to take him again. Blinded by his desire, Nie Mingjue took him fast and hard, sating a thirst that seemed had to slake. Now he can take his time and gauge his eagerness. “We will heat the cold spring with our passion.”

“Are you trying to divert the conversation, Mingjue-xiong?” Lan Xichen purrs. They were done talking long ago. “Because in spite of not ruining your mood, we could focus on more interesting matters…” In a graceful, regal movement, Lan Xichen slides the silky robe down his shoulders. It pools unceremoniously around them. Nie Mingjue lets out a groan that curls his stomach at the sight of Lan Xichen’s ravishing beauty. Snow-like skin only marred by the ungentle marks of his hands and teeth.

“Enough talking.”

Lan Xichen bites his lower lip, bracing on his shoulders as he kneels straight on the bed. Kicking the importunate sheets along with the discarded garment, Nie Mingjue withdraws his fingers. The gentle pout on his lover shrinks his heart, and he kisses him below his navel for forgiveness, deliberately ignoring the firm cock standing before him. “Mingjue-xiong…” A muted gasp leaves his mouth when he drags his lips over his hip joint, following an invisible line with the sole purpose of distracting him. Nie Mingjue fumbles for a discarded vial of oil somewhere behind him. He keeps it near the bed or underneath the pillows for whenever Lan Xichen visits. It works wonders to ease his discomfort and coat his eagerness. He grasps the coldness of the crystal, glancing up at a flustered Lan Xichen with a big grin. “Let me,” he asks, sitting again on his strong thighs and offering his hand with the palm facing upward.

Nie Mingjue complies, leaning back on his forearms as he watches Lan Xichen pour a generous amount in the palm of his hand. He lets a couple of honey-tinged droplets drip and trickle down his throbbing length before he envelopes his cock with his hand. Nie Mingjue hisses, thrashing his head back at the warmed-up oil coating his cock. Lan Xichen smiles smugly, caressing in long strokes the impressive length of Nie Mingjue. His thickness fills his loose fist wonderfully, pulsing in his hand whenever he cups the head in a subtle twist of his wrist and squeezes all the way down to the hilt, pulling the skin back. “I want you now,” Nie Mingjue moans from the back of his throat.

Lan Xichen chuckles faintly, working the thick member in his fist but ignoring his lover’s request. He’s having too much fun watching Nie Mingjue bucking up his hips in a futile attempt to pursue his tight fist. Using both hands, Lan Xichen covers the whole length, one twisting at the hilt, the other massaging the underside below the head. A clear spurt oozes from the tip, and Nie Mingjue locks eyes with him. It’s a warning; a menace that suggests if the teasing goes too far, he will tackle him and pin him to the bed, overwhelmed by his desire. It wouldn’t be the first time. “I could make you climax with one hand while playing the guqin with the other,” Lan Xichen teases, feeling a timely twitch on his cock. Nie Mingjue straightens, grasping his wrist.

“Come here now,” he whispers in a throaty voice that curls his spine in sheer desire. Lan Xichen frees his firm length, cleaning his hand on the bedding while the other smears the excess oil along his rim. Another avid grunt resounds in the bedroom.

“Always so impatient,” Lan Xichen whispers, scooting closer to position himself. “So restless when you need to wait for what you want…” He pours the words into his mouth and Nie Mingjue drinks them all in an inhale. Biting his lower lip, he spreads his knees to accommodate Lan Xichen in his lap, heels digging on the bed for support. “As If I didn’t want you inside me…”

“It’s the only place I feel safe,” Nie Mingjue says, his hands spreading his butt cheeks. Lan Xichen finds his way behind himself, guiding a thick, swollen tip right into his stretched hole. The sudden burn as it breaches in steals a quiet gasp from his lips, but he sinks his cock inch by inch in a long, smooth glide. “More.” The groan clenches his stomach, and before Lan Xichen can resist or prepare, Nie Mingjue gropes for his butt cheek with a firm, strong hand and hooks his leg on his elbow pit with the other. It throws Lan Xichen off balance, and Nie Mingjue’s impossibly hard cock sheathes in as though it belonged to the heat of his body and nowhere else.

“Mingjue-xiong!” Lan Xichen moans aloud.

“I got you.” He does. Like a blooming lotus, face to face, heart to heart. His cock buried deep inside his welcoming ass and noting the tightness stretching around him. Lan Xichen relaxes in his arms, clinging to his neck, his other leg wrapping around his waist and deepening their union. He feels so thick at the root it always pulls the strings inside him just right.

Nie Mingjue fondles the lush curve of his ass, his fingers sneaking down to touch where they are joined and up again to knead the magnificence of his skin and soothe any discomfort. It’ll pass, Lan Xichen always takes him so well, so eager to have him whole inside. Not many lovers endured his unrestrained greediness in bed. Even if their firsts times sharing the bed he held back, Lan Xichen asked for more, for harder, for deeper. They know where the limits are and how to push a little further every time.

“I cannot move like this,” Lan Xichen says, attempting a sloppy sway of his hips that turns into a desperate grinding, his nails leaving crescent moon indents on Nie Mingjue’s muscular shoulders.

A throaty chuckle from Nie Mingjue brings the red up to his cheeks. “You’re mine now.” He traps his mouth in a seemingly innocent kiss while he rocks his hips upward, pressing with the balls of his feet on the bed. Lan Xichen mewls into his mouth. The restrained range of movement ignites Nie Mingjue’s fire, his cock barely leaving the wonders of his ass. “Just like that,” he whispers. His fingers dig holes on his ass, surely leaving bruises in the shape of his fingertips while Lan Xichen squirms in his arms, eyes watery and mouth agape at the overwhelming fullness of having him shoved inside.

“Mingjue-xiong,” Lan Xichen gasps. “Faster.” A pair of relenting lips presses a myriad of kisses down his neck; gentle swipes of his tongue, a harsh bite that spikes the beating of his heart and tenses his whole body at how defenseless he is.

“Hold on,” Nie Mingjue whispers into his mouth, his lips pausing briefly the unmerciful treatment. He lifts the leg hooked on his elbow up to his shoulder, and the subtle protest from Lan Xichen makes him smile. He braces himself back on his muscled thigh and clings to his neck too, afraid of losing balance once more. “I got you,” he whispers, his hand moving to the small of his back to help to steady him. In the new position, Lan Xichen rocks into his lap, pulling out an inch, sinking his cock back in the next heartbeat. It makes Nie Mingjue smile widely at how he glances at him behind hooded lids and flustered cheeks; how the effort means nothing when he chases his end using his body as a relief.

Nie Mingjue grasps his leaking cock, stopping it from bouncing against his stomach at every thrust, and hides his smile with a tender kiss on a side of his knee. “How can you be this hard again?” Lan Xichen mumbles, inaudible moans dying on his opened mouth, little whines finding his way out at how his cock fits inside him and fills him to the brim. He would swear it hardens at every sway; that it swells as his desire grows.

“I aim to please, Lan Huan,” Nie Mingjue says smugly.

A loud moan curls his spine in sheer pleasure when Nie Mingjue guides his needy swivels forward. He surrenders to the marble god underneath that bends just for his comfort and pumps his leaking cock in a loose fist. Lan Xichen moans at the rhythm of his ragged breath, holding for dear life at the man supporting him and offering endless pleasure. His big hand, the same that sliced the life of many enemies, holds his cock warm and tenderly, fisting the head in a beautiful tempo that threatens to keep him at the verge of his climax for too long.

With a leg hooked on his shoulder and no more support than his thigh and the strong neck of Nie Mingjue, Lan Xichen thrashes his head back. “Please,” he pleads. His movements become frantic, without finesse, the mere presence of his pulsing cock inside him is too much and too little at the same time. It drives him mad, how he needs his lover pounding into him and instead he gets a gentle, smooth stimulation in his cock and an overwhelming thickness splitting him open. It’s so delightful he moans a blue streak in the shape of his name into the chambers that not long ago witnessed the magical tunefulness of his guqin. “More, Mingjue-xiong,” he whimpers, fumbling at the brink of orgasm. But Nie Mingjue contains his pleasure, a big grin on his face, his cock swelling by the delectable sight of Lan Xichen as a sore, whining mess. As beautiful as the spring itself or the first winter snow, Lan Xichen’s plump lips and scarlet cheeks brings warmth to his heart.

He takes pity on him and the needy whimpers. The long strokes from hilt to tip turn into a fast pumping, his thumb caressing the underside just right. How he likes it; how he has learned by heart in the many encounters where learning their bodies was the main task for the night. “Come for me, Lan Huan,” Nie Mingjue spurs on. “Let me see your love for me in your ravishing beauty.”

Lan Xichen wants to quip something, but the words drift off his mind. Nie Mingjue urges his movements with a hand placed on the small of his back, with a subtle bucking up that adds to the ongoing maddening rhythm he has set for himself. With that and a decisive tug at his throbbing length, Lan Xichen comes. “Mingjue-xiong!” He yelps, wailing his name for anyone to hear, mumbling nonsense and shaking as the sudden tension shrinking his body flashes through in a whole body spasm.

He paints his own heaving chest in white stripes while Nie Mingjue milks him dry; his hand squeezing and slowing his movements until the last spurt drips down his knuckles in pearlescent droplets. The tight trap around the base of his cock is nigh unbearable one moment, and a wavering heaven the next. His gaze never left his face, from the very first gasp when his breathing seized to the very last grimace of pleasure twisting the gentle features into a work of art that resembles his doing. Lan Xichen falls slack into his arms, and Nie Mingjue hurries to unhook his leg and hold him close in his lap.

Thighs bunched together and hiding in the crook of his neck, Lan Xichen comes back from his bliss and takes a sharp intake of air. “You outdo yourself every time,” he whispers into his ear, feeling the strong heartbeat of his lover matching his own.

“I’d do anything for you,” Nie Mingjue whispers, his hands roving the expanse of his back, his lips finding a new place to spare kisses across the length of his alabaster shoulders. Lan Xichen moves his hair to a side to make way for his ministrations, and squirms shyly at the cock still shoved inside him not minding how sensitive he is after his orgasm. “I should pull out.” Nie Mingjue notes it and grasps the back of his thighs at the same time he reclines back on the pillows. He allows Lan Xichen freedom of movement to kneel and escape the hardness stretching him.

But Lan Xichen pouts, bracing himself on his chest as he lifts his hips until only the very tip is inside him. Sliding back down, a soul-warming mewl leaves his lungs. Nie Mingjue grunts, reaching for his hips with urgency. How he would love to fuck him madly now, to make him bounce into his lap until he begged again for his release. “Take me how you please,” Lan Xichen purrs as though he could read his mind. A sticky mess drips down his belly, mixing in with the beautiful path of black hair at the hilt of his cock.

A dark shadow crosses Nie Mingjue’s gaze, his desire winning the battle to his heart, his most basic instincts demanding his fair share. “Get on your fours then,” he whispers in a raspy voice that would make his cock hard in an instant if he hadn’t cum just moments ago. It will never frighten Lan Xichen. This is a side of Nie Mingjue he encourages because something stirs within his soul when he dominates him. At his mercy, absolved of his sins, his only worry the cock pounding into him and the man -which happens to love him more than anything- puffing a hot breath on his nape.

Lan Xichen drags him out at a leisurely pace, noting every inch leaving his body as a feeling of emptiness invades him. He grasps his own softened cock into his hand, trying to awaken his passion again. It will happen. Once he’s stripped of the last strand of self-control and responsibility, he will get hard again. Nie Mingjue smiles at the graciousness of his movements; at how he makes a show while he touches himself for his eyes to ogle, how he tempts him and risks being tumbled into the sheets by a dangerous, hungry man. He leans for a gentle kiss on his lips before he moves next to him, standing on his forearms and knees. He places his head on the fluffy pillow, his legs spread wide but not wide enough yet to accommodate Nie Mingjue’s broad frame.

In a single movement, Nie Mingjue leaps on his knees too, motioning himself behind Lan Xichen while greedy hands grope of his ass. He spreads his knees further apart to his heart’s content as he scoots closer. Lan Xichen lifts his ass while Nie Mingjue admires the gaping hole slicked in oil, biting his lower lip at the sweet treat he will sink himself into soon. “How beautiful you are,” Nie Mingjue mumbles, his eyebrows knotted in a furrow. He takes himself in hand, placing his slicked cock in between the lush butt cheeks, and rocks back and forth to tease him.

He’s aware of the rising and falling of his chest, holding a bit longer because once he sheathes in it’ll be over too soon. “You still feel like teasing me?” Lan Xichen says, glancing at him over his shoulder. His hair drapes at both sides of his shoulders, baring a sinuous, long back all the way to his nape. Accompanying the movements of Nie Mingjue with a gentle sway of his hips, he waits for an answer.

Greedy hands knead his ass, squeezing the hard cock as it glides seamlessly in between. “I want you to come around me again,” Nie Mingjue say smugly, but his ragged breath betrays him. “Touch yourself.” Lan Xichen sneaks a hand underneath his stomach, finding a half-hard cock as he strokes himself gently. He wouldn’t defy him, he trusts him implicitly. So, when a firm hand pushes between his shoulder blades, Lan Xichen yields, stretching a hand to push aside the pillow while his chest and cheek rest on the silkiness of the bedding.

Nie Mingjue bites his lower lip until he almost draws blood, delighted by the sight that tightens his balls even if the only physical stimulation is an oily path warmed-up by his throbbing cock. He scoots even closer, their thighs huddled together, his cock leaking a clear trail that pools at the dimples of his back and trickles down his spine. He leans forward, a hand on his hip, the other on the bed. “Are you hard again, Lan Huan?”

A throaty moan precedes his answer. “Yes.” The corner of his mouth pulls upward in a sly smile. Nie Mingjue loves having him at his mercy, pleasing him but also controlling every single breath they take. Every please, every whine, every muttered gasp pool deep down his groin as an aphrodisiac. He draws back and swivels his hips forward, the tip of his cock teasing into his hole and then sliding up his rim. Lan Xichen mewls, his hand executing a too familiar movement as requested by Nie Mingjue. “Please,” he gasps, playing the game he knows all too well.

“Please what?” A thin veil of sweat covers his back and chest, and Nie Mingjue suppresses a groan at how much he needs to be inside him. He nuzzles at his nape, parting his mouth and letting his tongue out to give a long swipe on the sensitive skin. Lan Xichen shudders, his spine twisting in an impossible arch as though he could find his way to his cock by doing so.

“Mingjue-xiong!” He moans as a protest, his cock in a tight fist that doesn’t move. The heat of his body hovering over his back is nigh overwhelming, hinting what’s coming. Lan Xichen feels the flow of spiritual energy oozing out of them. It mingles in the surrounding air as though their golden cores were as eager to meet and blend as their bodies and hearts.

“Please what?” He kisses the damp skin at the base of his neck, his hips working in a sway back and forth as he refuses to give in so soon. “Lan Huan…” His warm breath wheezes into his skin, his heaving chest brushing his back unavoidably at every breath.

“Own me,” Lan Xichen says. “Slide inside where you belong.” The plea masked in a sultry whisper clenches Nie Mingjue’s stomach. With a grunt, he takes himself in hand to find with haste Lan Xichen’s hole willing and waiting. He plunges the tip in, eliciting a needy whine from him at the same time he lets out a throaty groan. “Please…”

It’s that one last gasp what does it for Nie Mingjue. That word coming from his lips tastes like the most awaited victory in the battlefield because he knows it’s just for him and no one else. Nie Mingjue lunges forward in a ruthless onslaught. “Ah, please!” Lan Xichen moans, stock still at the mercy of his lover. A delectable groan leaves his lungs when he bottoms out, his cock throbbing and begging for release too while it’s tightly wrapped in the luscious heat of his body. Nie Mingjue gives him a moment; a few seconds to accommodate his girth and endure his rudeness before he drops to his forearms. His mouth hovers at his nape, his whole body weight at his back, pinning him down to the mattress. As if Lan Xichen wanted to escape his embrace! It brings a weary smile to his abused, swollen lips.

Lan Xichen won’t get more words from him, not when his blood runs hot and unbridled. Nie Mingjue entwines his hand with his above his head, and he strokes his cock again with renewed energy. He’s hard again, as he knew he’d be, leaking a clear trail on the bed while his hand wraps around his pulsing cock. The first onslaught gets to him like nothing else, and Lan Xichen whines his pleasure into the room. It starts in deep, slow, thrusts; his impressive length leaving him at once only to shove back inside with a gauged lunge of his hips. Every time he fills him, Nie Mingjue lets out a mixture between a moan and a grunt more animalistic than human. His tongue swipes in a smooth rhythm at his nape as though he tasted the very essence of him at the same time he fucks him.

Out of his mind, Lan Xichen yields to the ruthless slams that slap the back of his thighs and the lush curve of his ass. They fit like missing pieces, as though he was made for him and Nie Mingjue knew how to fill the hollows of his life in every way, spiritually and physically. His orgasm crushes him unexpectedly, unable to stop the relenting thrusts from Nie Mingjue that remind him of the heavenly fullness of having him inside. He rides out his orgasm, pumping his cock as he climaxes. His ass flutters around him as what’s left in him leaves in white spurts that ruin the bedding already stained in oil, sweat, and their mingled lusts.

He moans all the way, not because he couldn’t stay silent, but because he wants to, because making those noises turns Nie Mingjue mad with desire. The ongoing pounding into his abused ass proves it, his lover panting on his nape a song he knows all too well by now. Soon. More. Nie Mingjue grasps his hips with both hands at the same time his teeth clench forcefully around a mouthful of his shoulder. It’ll leave a mark and Lan Xichen couldn’t care less. He wears them with pride days after their encounter, feeling them under the layers of clothes, under his very skin.

“More,” he gasps with a thread of voice muffled by Nie Mingjue’s ragged breath. The pain of the bite eases soon, but nor do the frantic thrusts from Nie Mingjue.

Blissed out and lost in his pleasure, he grips his ass bruisingly, keeping him in place so every time he swivels forward, he shoves himself inside him in one long glide. It’s a pace hard to keep, not when he’s starved of him, have been for the past month. Will he ever have enough? Nie Mingjue tightens the clenching of his teeth when short, mad thrusts sink his cock deeper and faster until a jolt of pleasure and a whole body shudder announce his orgasm. His balls draw up tight and, buried balls deep inside him, Nie Mingjue comes with wild abandon, spilling an irrepressible hot gush of cum. Lan Xichen feels everything, from the thickness searing his way in and out of him to the twitch of his cock and the spurts shooting his lust inside him once more. He’s sore and weary, but his name wouldn’t be Nie anymore if he didn’t fuck him senseless every single time.

“Lan Huan,” he whispers, his hips rocking into him, drawing out his climax until he has nothing left to give and his cock softens inside him.

Their legs tangle, interlaced after a toe-curling orgasm that has left them both weary and teary, falling together onto the bed in a bundle of love, sweat, and lust. Nie Mingjue kisses the marks of his teeth with endless care as he catches his breath. He moves up to kiss his cheek, moving away the sweaty strands of black hair that cling to his skin. He would roll to a side, free him of his weight, but that’s not what Lan Xichen wants. So he stays, embraces him whole with the remnants of his love, sparing kisses, gentle bites, and a blue streak of sweet nothings that bring a dopey smile to Lan Xichen lips.

All of them are a treasure. The smug smiles, the know-it-all smirks, the sweet, subtle ones when they attend a Conference or the unabashed, blatant ones that used to speed up his heart and provoke him. Flirty ones, weary, in the afterglow of sex, the first smile in the morning when he’s barely awake. His smiles are worth the sun and the moon and, at this very moment Nie Mingjue would stand and attempt the impossible just for the man beneath him. “Am I crushing you?”

“Crush me a little longer,” Lan Xichen whispers, mumbling a protest when Nie Mingjue brings them both to a side, sneaking a thigh between his legs and an arm around his chest. He wouldn’t dare to separate from him now, spooning him while he nuzzles up to the expanse of his hair. His spent cock slips outside leaving behind a pearlescent trail on the back of his thigh. “Satisfied?”

Nie Mingjue chuckles. “For now,” he teases. “It’s not nighttime yet and we still have to catch up for lost time.” Lan Xichen’s heaven-sent laugh fills the room once more. How he would love to have him always by his side! “It may take us until tomorrow…”

“Insatiable!” He turns around in his arms, earning a peck on his nose while Nie Mingjue wraps arms and legs around him in a possessive gesture. No one would guess he’s the cuddling type after sex or in the middle of the night. Always clinging to him, pulling him close, skin against skin, refusing to wear any garments besides the sheets swaddling them. Lan Xichen has never been spoiled and coveted like this, and he craves it like a drug. Trapped in a bear-like hug he can only smile and accept the shows of love from Nie Mingjue. “I wish it were always like this…” he whispers.

“Just the two of us,” Nie Mingjue quips, biting his lower lip gently before he breathes in the palatable scent of recent sex in him. “But don’t worry, I won’t let you starve, you are my beloved _guest_ …”

“Your guest!” Lan Xichen yelps in a feigned offense, admiring Nie Mingjue’s wolfish grin. “I hope you don’t grant all your _guests_ the same treatment!” A kiss on his chin unravels the withheld smile on Lan Xichen’s lips.

“We’ll have dinner here,” he whispers.

“In bed?” Lan Xichen teases while feather-like kisses fall on his lips.

“I’ll eat you if you behave,” Nie Mingjue chortles. He tightens his embrace as though he was dreading the moment Lan Xichen has to leave and he’s left drowning in his troubles once more. “Then I’ll make the servants arrange a hot bath for us.”

“And then will you allow me to sleep?” Lan Xichen jests, wanting a negative answer more than anything else.

“You’ll sleep tomorrow morning,” Nie Mingjue whispers into his mouth. “Tonight you’re mine.”

“One day I’ll tie you up, Mingjue-xiong,” Lan Xichen threatens in a playful purr that curls his stomach nice and warm. “And have my way with you.” Nie Mingjue groans, staring into those dark, defiant eyes that speak of love and lust when they look at him.

“I would love to see that, Lan Huan…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡
> 
> I doomed myself here - ---> “One day I’ll tie you up, Mingjue-xiong,” Lan Xichen threatens in a playful purr that curls his stomach nice and warm. “And have my way with you.” There will be a follow-up to this (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ω˂̣̣̥)੭ु⁾⁾ (I'm so weak...)
> 
> Update: I wrote the sequel! You can find it here [Amid Rage and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360656/chapters/43473596)
> 
> Suggestions, corrections, and comments are more than welcome ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
